Just This Once
by Naomi31790
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 476 of the manga. It is a one shot about Sakura and Sai. What would you do if it was your last night life alive? It's a bit AU, because what happens between them would never happen. warning! lemon! please no flames!


Sakura POV:

This needs to stop.

There's no use in trying to save Sasuke now. I know it's hopeless. I had hoped for so long that we could save him; that we had a special place in his heart, but I know I'm wrong.

Sai was right. There's too much pressure on Naruto. Everyone depends on him too much. So I told him I loved him, and I do love Naruto. He's like the brother I never had. I hated him at first, thought he was an annoyance, but he's not. He's my friend, and I can't watch him die. He needs to worry about himself before he worries about Sasuke or anyone else.

I thought if I told him I loved him he would stop chasing after Sasuke; thought he would stop chasing the ghost of a person who died when he left Konoha.

Naruto knows me too well. He saw through my lies. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Kiba and everyone else in the Konoha 11 had already decided the best thing to do is to kill Sasuke.

It's time for this to all end. Sasuke needs to die.

I asked Kiba, Lee, and Sai to come with me, to help me kill Sasuke.

Each step I take away from Naruto, the deeper the realization that killing Sasuke is impossible for some one of my power to do. Even with my training by the Godaime, I know that I cannot defeat Sasuke.

Why did I ask Sai, Lee, and Kiba to come with me?

Even with their power, I know that we cannot kill him. Maybe I'm hoping that they'll talk me out of the whole thing.

Third Person POV:

Sai, Sakura, Kiba, and Lee were sitting in a circle looking at a map of the Land of Iron, waiting for someone to speak.

They had to plan how they would go about finding and killing Sasuke, if they were even really going to do that.

Sakura spoke up, "First we need to track down Sasuke. This is where you come in Kiba; I need you to find a lead as to where Sasuke might be. Once a lead has been found, I want you, Sai, to create a few birds to search for Sasuke's exact location. If we use both of these methods we may be able to find him in a shorter period of time. "

Sakura looked up to see Sai nod and Kiba say, "Understood."

Sakura began again, "Now we need to decide on a plan of attack. If we…"

Sakura was briefly cut off.

"Sakura, we need to speak. Now."

Sakura looked up. She had not noticed Kakashi coming.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi had a serious expression on his face.

"Alone, Sakura."

Sakura sighed but nodded, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura got up and followed Kakashi outside. It was dark outside and the cold stung Sakura's face as she followed Kakashi to another tent.

She knew what this was about. Kakashi was going to try to stop Sakura.

Sakura stared at the wall, waiting for her sensei to say something. Her eyes were clouded with sadness as she tried to keep her mind blank.

She jumped slightly when she felt Kakashi rest a hand on her shoulder as he stopped behind her, facing her back.

"Sakura, you know you can't win this battle. You will die if you go up against Sasuke."

Sakura moved to face Kakashi.

"I know Kakashi-sensei, but if I do this… maybe…Sasuke will realize what an idiot he's been or…maybe Naruto will realize that he needs to kill Sasuke. Maybe something will come out of my death."

Sakura could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. She tried to smile.

"I know things can't be like they used to be, but I'm sick of seeing things this way. I'm sick of Naruto worrying so much. I'm sick of seeing him in danger. I want him to be safe. I just don't want him to…"

Sakura couldn't let the word leave her mouth. She covered her eyes with her hands and felt her knees become weak. Sakura just wanted to let everything go.

Kakashi stared at Sakura for a moment, not sure what to do. A small sigh escaped Kakashi's mouth as he pulled Sakura into a hug. Not expecting this, a small breath hitched in Sakura's throat, and her eyes widened. Then Sakura relaxed. She closed her eyes and let everything out. She let the comfort of her former teacher warm her. It was nice to know that someone was there for her, even if it was a bit awkward having her former (quite perverted) sensei hugging her. At least it wasn't Sai.

After Sakura's breathing steadied, she pulled away to look at her sensei.

She gave a small smile, "Thank you sensei."

Kakashi looked down at his former student and said, "I know that you want to stop Sasuke and what you want to do is noble, but you're not just putting your own life at risk. What about Sai, Kiba, and Lee? I know that they know the risks, but I cannot allow you four to foolishly throw your lives away. Do you understand Sakura?"

Sakura continued to look up at Kakashi and after a long pause she answered, "I understand."

Kakashi's eye crinkled a sign of a smile now visible to Sakura.

"Good. It's late so you should probably go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll discuss a plan with everyone."

"Understood."

"And Sakura, do not do anything reckless before tomorrow, ok?"

There was another eye-crinkle from Kakashi and an "Understood," from Sakura before she left Kakashi's tent.

Sakura's Point of View:

I should have known that would have happened. Kakashi is right. I can't let harm come to Sai, Kiba, and Lee. I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to them. Too many people have already gotten hurt because of all this. I'll have to do this myself. I know I'm going to die, but maybe, just maybe my death won't be in vein.

Third Person Point of View:

Sakura entered the tent that Sai, Kiba, and Lee were in and gave them a weak smile.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess we won't be pulling off this mission. I spoke with Kakashi sensei and we agreed that it would be foolish to try to kill Sasuke if it was only us against him, so we'll wait until tomorrow to discuss further plans in dealing with Sasuke. Okay?"

All three teenagers nodded in agreement and Kiba and Lee left.

Sai got up from his seated position and stood where he was, staring at Sakura.

He gave a serious look, "I don't believe you."

Sakura tried her best too look annoyed with Sai for thinking that she wasn't telling the truth, but she was too tired.

"I'm not going to do anything that I'll regret, Sai."

"But, you are going to try something, aren't you?"

"It's not any of your business, Sai." Sakura's frustration was starting to show.

"It is my business, because I'm your team mate."

Sakura gave out a sigh and looked up at Sai.

"Thank you for trying to care, but I know what I'm doing."

Sai gave a questioning look, "What if your plan doesn't work? What if Sasuke doesn't care after he kills you, or Naruto still defends Sasuke?"

Sakura looked down at her feet, "This can't be in vein."

Sai lifted up her face with his gloved hand so that they were looking at each other in the eye, "But it could be. Let me come with you. I'll make sure that you don't die."

Sakura turned her face away from Sai and scuffed, "The whole point is for me to die."

Sai grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and did the best impression of a glare that he could, "Why are you being such an idiot, ugly? We need you in Konoha. You can't just sacrifice yourself. Naruto needs you. When the Godaime wakes up, she'll need you… Even I need you ugly…so stop thinking such stupid thoughts."

Sakura began to feel her eyes water again. A tear slid down her cheek as she finally agreed, "Fine. You can come with me, but you can't tell anyone about this. It will be just you and me from now on out. Do you understand Sai? No telling Kakashi sensei, understood?"

Sai answered abruptly, "I understand."

"We leave at 02:00. Pack whatever supplies you need and meet me by tree near the entrance of the encampment . Don't be late Sai. I won't wait for you."

Sakura's Point of View:

Why? Why did I allow Sai to come along? He could be killed. He could secretly tell Kakashi what's going on. He could keep me going in circles just to avoid Sasuke.

I'm such an idiot.

Third Person Point of View:

Sakura sat by the tree. It was exactly 01:57 and all was quiet that early morning.

Sakura thought to herself, "I hope this means Sai didn't tell Kakashi sensei."

Sai came out of the shadows and immediately went to meet Sakura at the tree.

Sakura gave a quick smile and asked, "Do you have everything you need? You won't be back for a while."

Sai nodded, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. For now let's hope that Sasuke is somewhere in the Land of Iron. We could assume he is, considering that the Kage Summit was just held and I'm sure he was curious as to what they were talking about."

"I think you're right. I'll create some birds to search for Sasuke. We should be able to pinpoint his location within a week. Until then we should head north to where the Kaze Summit was held."

"Good idea. Let's go"

Sakura and Sai spent the day traveling through the snowy forest. As the sun set, they decided to set up camp.

As the shinobi began to set up camp, Sakura realized just how cold it was outside. She began to shiver as they tried to start a fire. The task became more and more troublesome as every time Sakura found wood somewhat suitable for burning, the snow falling would eventually wet the wood to the point when no fire could be made and more wood had to be found.

Eventually a fire was made, and the two shinobi began to relax a little.

The two sat next to each other in silence. Neither one was sure of what to say to the other. Suddenly, one of Sai's birds flew down and Sai lifted his hand for the bird to land on. He stared at the bird.

After a moment he let out a grunt and nodded to the bird; the bird flew away.

After a moment Sai looked at Sakura, "Sasuke is closer than we thought. At the moment he is fighting Danzo-sama. I think it would be wise to wait here until after the battle is fought."

Sakura looked back into Sai's eyes, "We'll wait here until more news comes."

Sai nodded. "It would be a good time to rest then Sakura."

"Yea. Speaking of that. It might be wise to…"

"Share a sleeping bag. I'm aware of that. Honestly, ugly, that blush doesn't suit you at all."

"Shut up, Sai."

"I'm just saying, I didn't know you were so inexperienced with men to have never shared a bed with one."

"I don't have time for things like that Sai, and neither do you."

"That may be true, but I don't have any emotions, no need for physical contact. What's your excuse?"

A "hmph" was all that escaped Sakura's lips as she went to lie down in the sleeping bag. A moment later she felt Sai join her. It was quite a tight fit and at first Sakura was quite stiff, but after a while she relaxed in Sai's arms. There was no reason to feel shy. It was just Sai.

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling rather calm until she felt something hard sticking into her back. Sai was laying behind Sakura with his arms wrapped around her. Sakura didn't realize this at first as she said, "Sai, please more your hand from my back. It's quite uncomfortable."

Sai answered back quickly, "My hands are in front of you."

"Then what is being pressed against my back?"

Sakura's eyes widened as realization struck her, and she jumped away from Sai. Being in a sleeping bag, she didn't get very far until Sai was on top of her, using his hands to keep him from falling onto her.

Sakura growled, "Sai! What the hell?"

"Ugly, this is something that cannot be helped. Even when I'm with a hag such as yourself, I cannot control how my body reacts when I'm sleeping."

After glaring at Sai for a moment, Sakura sighed, "Alright! Just please get off of me. It's disgusting to even think you can reproduce sexually."

"That's a shame. I even thought that you would be a good candidate as my future mate. You're not too ugly once known well enough; you have excellent chakra control, and your hips are large, meaning you could bare many children."

Sakura had to contain herself from throwing Sai a much needed punch.

Through gritted teeth she said, "Listen Sai. There is a time and place for everything. This is not the time, nor the place. We need to focus on finding Sasuke, alright?"

"Understood."

Sakura's Point of View:

Ew.

Sai and sex. That's a big no-no.

Still, I wonder how he would be. Is he big? He's always making fun of Naruto for being "dickless". What does he consider big then?

Ah! I shouldn't be thinking about this. I need to focus on how we are going to fight Sasuke.

What will it be like when I die? Will people miss me? Would Tsunade be mad at me? Would everyone be mad at me? What will Ino-pig think?

Will it hurt? Would Sasuke make me suffer? Will Sai be alright? He'll probably try to protect me. I shouldn't have let him come with me. I don't want him to die because of me.

Third Person Point of View:

That morning, Sakura decided it would be a good time to go over their strategy once they had found Sasuke.

"Once we find Sasuke, we'll need a plan. We could try speaking to him, but I doubt that will work. He's too stuck in his world of hatred. We'll probably have to use force," Sakura stated.

"Understood."

"It would be best for one person to hide while the other distracts him. I will distract him because he knows me better. I will first try to reason with him. If or I should say once that doesn't work, the battle will begin. I will try to keep him focused on me as much as possible. While I am fighting him, you will need to find a way to get close to him. If we are able to trap him, that would be even better. His eyes are his true power. We need to somehow damage his eyes. This is your job. "

"Understood."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I believe so. I'm confident I will be able to damage his eyes."

"Care to share the plan?"

"I believe I could use my creatures to reach his eyes. While you are distracting him, I will create birds to scratch out his eyes. I have some doubt in this plan, but I will try. If it fails, we should both attack with full force. Do whatever we can to stop him."

"Good. Because we do not know Sasuke's true power make sure to use caution."

"Understood."

"And do not look into his eyes no matter what."

"Okay."

"I know I said it would be wise to stay here, but it's been getting colder. We should try to find a village nearby for tonight."

Sai simply nodded and they began their search for a village.

As night time approached, a village came into sight. Sakura felt relief come over her at the thought of spending the night in a warm Inn.

The rented a room at a local Inn; when they entered the room Sakura was surprised.

"Only one bed?" Sakura questioned.

"Apparently," Sai observed. "It's not a big deal ugly. We already slept together last night."

Sakura knew he was right; it wasn't a big deal. "You're right. It's not a big deal." At the same time Sakura said this she began to blush again.

After settling in they decided to go for a walk and explore the town.

It was quiet for most of their walk until Sai spoke up.

"I have been thinking. I believe we're not going to win this battle. Sasuke has become strong, much too strong for us to fight."

Sakura gave a soft smile and nodded, "I know, but I need to do this for Naruto. He needs to see what Sasuke has become. Sasuke is a criminal, and he must die."

Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes. She tried to remember the way Sasuke used to be, but her memories were almost completely faded. Sasuke was no longer the young boy she had known and loved.

Sai grabbed Sakura's arm and stopped her. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gave his trade-mark fake smile.

"You're much too ugly to cry."

The next thing Sai knew, he was on the ground, his mouth bleeding. He rubbed his jaw and slowly got up.

"That wasn't very nice. I have that friendship does not usually involve one friend making the other bleed."

"Friendship also does not involve one friend constantly insulting the other," Sakura scolded.

"But I heard that giving nicknames was a form of endearment."

"Nice nicknames."

"Oh. How about I call you wide? After all you have wide hips and that is good for bearing children. Isn't that a compliment?" Sai questioned.

Sakura sighed, "Sai…saying someone is wide is not a compliment. You could just call me by name."

"Okay Sakura."

"Thank you."

After wondering the village a little longer, Sakura and Sai headed back to the Inn.

"I'm going to take a shower; do not come in," Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want to see your naked body anyways."

"Sai…" Sakura glared again.

Sai just smiled.

After getting out of the shower; Sakura wrapped a towel around herself and headed out of the bathroom. As she walked to her pack to find her only change of clothes, a pair of pajamas. She was learning down to grab her pajamas, she felt someone grab her from behind. Sakura's eyes widened.

Sai.

"Sai, what are you doing?"

"Thinking," he whispered into her ear.

"About what exactly?"

"This could be our last night alive. While you were taking your shower one of my birds came to tell me that the battle between Danzo-sama and Sasuke is over. Sasuke won," Sai paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he really wanted to. "You're a virgin, correct? Do you want to die that way? I don't."

"Sai! What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy?" Sakura practically shrieked.

"Sakura, although this may seem unprofessional, I want to experience this action called sex before I die, and you are my top choice for such an act. I have recently been reading about this act, and I wish to perform it with you. Although I am not experienced, I feel that I will be able to satisfy you."

"Sai… this isn't right. We need to be serious now, not fooling around."

"I am serious Sakura."

With that last statement Sai began to take off her towel. Sakura tried to stop him, holding on to her towel.

"Relax Sakura. I'll be gentle," as he whispered he began to massage her shoulders, slowly relaxing Sakura. She let her towel fall to the floor. Sai turned Sakura around to see her nude form.

He smiled as he looked Sakura up and down, "You're not too bad ugly."

"Sai..." she growled, but Sai hushed her as he went behind her. Sakura didn't know how to react anymore to his advances. A part of her felt he was right. She didn't want to die a virgin. She wanted to feel someone's loving touch. Sasuke would never do such a thing, so Sai would have to do. He was trying his best to please her, and she would accept it.

He began to brush his hands across her stomach. Sakura's breath hitched at his tender touch. His hands began to wonder up her stomach to cup her breasts. She let out a moan; an unfamiliar feeling began to grow down below.

"Sai…"

"Shhhh…" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

He began to massage her breasts. Sakura felt her heart beating faster and faster; her breathing quickened.

"Does this satisfy you?" Sai questioned as his fingers began to rub her now erect nipples.

Sakura could barely nod. Sai then started to lower his hands. Sakura's eyes widened once more and butterflies grew in her stomach.

"Sai..I've never done this before. I'm…a bit nervous."

Sai put on his best fake smile, "Do not worry Sakura. As I told you before, I will be gentle."

After a moment Sakura spoke up, "Maybe we should move to the bed."

Sai just nodded and pulled Sakura by her hand. Once they reached the bed, Sakura lied down. Sai sat down on the bed beside and began to push Sakura's legs apart. Sakura's blush began once more.

"Don't worry Sakura. This will feel good."

Sakura nodded once more and closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes Sakura. Look at me," Sai leaned in and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

He kissed her nose, kissed her cheeks. As Sakura looked into his eyes, she noticed something. Some sort of emotion. Then he took her mouth with his. It was slow at first, but then it became hungrier. His tongue licked her lips, asking her for entrance. Sakura complied. His tongue began to explore her mouth. Sakura ran her hands through his hair as they kiss deepened.

He left her mouth and his lips began to travel downward. Kissing and sucking on her neck. Traveling down farther, he took her breast in his mouth, slowly running his tongue over her nipple.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura moaned.

He moved to her other breast and repeated his actions. At the same time Sakura felt Sai's hand begin to travel lower until her was touching her private part. (I wasn't sure what word to use for this T_T)

Sakura moaned once more, becoming louder as he continued to rub her. Then he surprised her by slipping his finger inside her.

"Ah~…Sai…"

"You're so wet Sakura. You're so ready."

He moved away from Sakura for a moment as he took off his shirt. His pants and underwear soon followed.

"Wow," Sakura slipped out as she looked at his quite large penis.

Sai smiled, "I hope this satisfies you. It might hurt at first."

"I know."

Sai got onto the bed and crawled over to Sakura. He separated her legs once more and set himself in between her legs.

Sakura closed her eyes once more, waiting for Sai to enter, but he did not.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and Sai kissed her once more as he slowly began to enter her.

"Ahhhhh…You're so tight Sakura."

Sakura couldn't speak. As Sai started to slide himself deeper inside of her he felt the thin skin stopping him from completely filling her and quickly pushed into her, breaking the skin and causing her to cry out. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Even if she was a shinobi, there was still a slight pain from Sai's quick action. Sai stopped so Sakura could get used to his member inside of her. After a while the pain began to fade.

"How are you feeling?" Sai questioned.

"Better," Sakura answered with a small smile. "If you want you can start moving around..."

Being his first time Sai could barely contain himself. As he pulled out and pushed in, he could feel Sakura's tight walls engulfing him. He started to move faster, thrusting harder into Sakura.

"Ohhh~…Sakura. It feels so good," Sai spoke huskily.

Sakura moaned in response. She could feel something building up inside of her.

Sai couldn't contain himself much longer.

"I'm coming Sakura."

"Come in me Sai."

She felt his seed fill her, his member pulsating in her. It drove her over the edge.

She let out a loud moan.

Sai was breathing heavily as he said, "I'm sorry it was so quick. If you want we could do it again. I read the first time is always quick but afterwards it takes longer."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay Sai. We did what we set out to do. I think that's enough."

Sai frowned a little. Inside he felt a little disappointed, but he knew it wouldn't be smart to continue with their liaison. "Okay."

They lied down together, not touching; both were still naked.

Sai began to say something, "If you want, we could ummm…how they say in the books…cuddle?"

"…Okay"

Sai pulled Sakura's body to his. She could feel his erection pressing into her back. She had to admit it; she wanted him. But it wouldn't be wise to continue this. Just in case.

"Hey Sai, are you awake?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn."

"How did you know exactly what to do tonight so…well?"

Sai smiled into the back of her head, "Icha Icha Paradise."


End file.
